Natural Disasters
by randomsoul301
Summary: The inu gang move to the NY city, many crazy things happen hence forth the titlebut every down has an up...atleast most of the time, will have other anime characters soon, 1st story R&R!


Natural Disasters (had to redo since it didn't fit with summary and the sum sounds better)

chapter 1(redone) (hey it rhymes!) I LOVE POETRY!

(disclaimer...FINE i don't sniff own inuyasha but my friends who plans on becoming an anime...maker...person...thingy she plans on asking rumiko takahashi to let her borrow some stuff AND i am going to (or atleast might) be a voice overist and/or clothes designer for characters in her show (and a writer/poet/artist/some other jobs) (man i'm gonna be busy... luckily i'm only 13!

"Bye Mom 'n' dad I'll come and visit soon" kagome yelled to her parent as she quickly ran to her friends leaving california and heading

towards new york city on a huge plane filled with many excited people for now they would spend A LOT of time in new york city. "Hey

inuyasha trade spots with miroku pleeeeaaassseee!" kagome begged because since they were in first class kagome was sitting at the

window with miroku next to her and across from him was inuyasha who was sitting next to sango who was sitting by the window. Inuyasha

sighed. "sure kags" he replied as he got up and traded spots with miroku. he already new the two reasons why kag wanted 'roku to switch

with him. 1 was because 'roku was a perv and two 'cause she wanted sango and miroku to date and knew they liked eachother. "well hello

my dear sango may i say you look ravishing today." miroku said pervertly as sango justed "hmph"ed crossed her arms and looked the

otherway which happened to be where the window was. "eep!" sango said as she jumped in the air while the plane started moving and

immediatly sango switched spots with miroku making him sit by the window as well as kag and inu who switched making inuyasha sit by the

window. "well, sango seems you have a fear of planes. why is this?" miroku asked out of curiousity since he didn't know sango that well

except for the fact that she is kags adopted sister. "my family d-died i-in a plane crash" sango said with tears welling up in her eyes. "my

bad" miroku said. sango laughed at this and said "its okay really, it happened a long time ago i'm over it." "okay, well in that case you can

hold on to me whenever you want." miroku said pervertly. sango slapped miroku than put on her seatbelt as the instructer had said and got

ready to leave california. once they started going fast miroku got what he wished for just not the way he wanted as sango accidentilly

grabbed his neck and squeezzed it HARD. back to inu and kag the same thing was happening except kagome was hugging his chest for

dear life while inuyasha was saying soothing words to her while comfortingly rubbing her back. once it was safe kagome didn't let go and

instead fell asleep on inuyasha, sango finally realized she was choking miroku and let him breathe while falling asleep against the

window.soon they all woke up and since the ride was only half over they decided to eat something. the stuwardess lady came and inu and

kag got two LARGE things of ramen while sango and miroku got some shrimp and sushi. once they finished they all basically started talking

about nothing untill they saw koga and kikyo heading in their direction. "whatta ya want now?" inuyasha asked them with a growl. "what!

can't i come over here to talk with my boyfriend?" kikyo asked."FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME HE IS NOT YOUR DAMN

BOYFRIEND, BITCH!." Kagome yelled at kikyo."was I talking to you...NO I DON'T THINK SO, SO MOVE OVER AND LET ME

MAKE OUT WITH MY BOYFRIEND OR ELSE-" kikyo was interrupted by kagome "OR ELSE YOU'LL WHAT HUH BREAK MY

NAIL?" kagome asked menacingly. kikyo just hmphed and stomped away. " now that shes gone inuyasha move out of your seat so i can sit

next to my woman." koga said. "FOR THE LAST TIME YOU WIMPY WOLF SHE IS NOT YOUR WOMAN!"inuyasha yelled."why

would i ever listen to a half breed, you mutt." koga replied calmly. "KOOGGGAAAAA, I'M A HALF-BREED TO YOU KNOW!"

kagome yelled angrily immediatly koga grabbed her hands and said "and you changed my view on all half-breeds!" suddenly kagome got

really sad and burst out crying anime style "i-inuyasha i-i'm s-so s-sorry i-i m-made k-koga h-hate a-all o-of u-us h-half b-breeds!" kagome

managed to say while hugging inuyasha. all of a sudden she heard laughing coming from inuyasha. "k-kagome h-he naturally hates me,

anyway he was trying to save himself from being hated by you but only managed to make himself look more stupid then ever... AND I

THOUGHT THAT WAS IMPOSSABLE HAHAHAHAHA" inuyasha said while laughing as kagome laughed along with him as koga

walked sulkingly back to his seat. "Buckle up cause we heading down." the stewardess said bored and ran off. they soon were off the plan

and heading towards the hotel. Someone came to them once they reached the hotel and said " i am sorry to say that the hotel only has two

presidential suites...and...they were each only made to fit...one person" he said this in a rush but was happy when he heard kagome say "i

call i'm with inuyasha" as she ran off hyperly with inuyasha running after her and miroku running after inuyasha for protection from sango who

he had groped not two seconds before. the made it to their presidental suites. once inukag entered their sweet suite the first thing they

noticed was that it was only a one room exluding the giant walk-in closet on the left side and the giant bathroom on the right side, they then

noticed was the HUGE BIG BIG BIG big screen t.v that was built into the wall and really comfy couch. they then noticed the desk with a

laptop and other REALLY coool stuff. they then noticed the balcony with a fancy table, fancy chairs and a hot tub to go with the set. then

they noticed the twin bed, shrugged and decided to watch a little t.v. meanwhile mir and san have an identical looking room and realize that

unfortunatly for miroku the couch turned into a bed so it was decided that each day they would switch beds. mir and san decided to hit the

hay early and went to sleep, soon afterwards inu and kag snuggled with eachother in bed because since they had been best friends since

birth only meeting sango in high school school because of adoption and miroku in college, they were comfortable snuggling with eachother

and you could almost call them a couple because they always kissed and would be with eachother if both weren't so stubbornly afraid of

regection.

MEANWHILE IN THE NORTH POLE WITH MR.TAKAHASHI AND MR. HIGURASHI

"brrr...It's...so...cold...brrr" mr.H complained. "why are we here any ways!" mr.T also complained. "duhh to see if our theory that the north

pole is melting which will soon flood A LOT of the world." mr.H answered. "whatever." mr.T complained...again. "you seem to like to

complain a lot, you... better turn your head be-...CAUSE THE NORTH P-POLE REALLY IS GOING TO BE THE REASON FOR

FLOODS THAT ARE GOING TO PROBABLY HAPPEN IN... A MONTH OR TWWWWOOOO!" mr.H yelled as ice cracked and

he fell in the ice cold water almost immediatly dieing. "NOOOOOO! YOUR WIFE AND TWO DAUGHTERS ARE SOO GONNA

KILL ME AHHHHHH!" mr.T said

AN:(i know short and...VERY OC what does OC mean any wat he does kinda seem like a jerk but OH WELL.) (YEAH I KNOW KINDA SHORT WHATEVER (woops left it on caps lock hehehe...yeah thats not funny whatev...er! the story is based on a movie but since i haven't watched it in like 5 months it might be different and...maybe longer to...oh yeah characters from other anime will show up sooner or later! (i'm hyper!... (coke AND sugar might do that to you sometimes)R AND R PPLLLLEEEEEAAAAAASSSSEEEE!


End file.
